


A Midafternoon in the Life of Multimillionaire Debbie Ocean

by yaustalla333



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Post heist, SO MUCH FLUFF, The End, everyone is big a family and they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaustalla333/pseuds/yaustalla333
Summary: Lol hi everyone Ocean's 8 was the gayest movie I've ever seen and I'm so in love with it and these characters, this is just a dumb short and simple piece about Lou and Debbie's soft gay relationship. I might write more oneshots like this, I just really wanted to keep the story going. If you liked Ocean's 8 and you write ff pls write some for this pairing I'm begging you i nEeD MATeriaL





	A Midafternoon in the Life of Multimillionaire Debbie Ocean

Debbie Ocean sighed for what seemed like the four hundredth time that day as she barely caught herself from tripping over Constance’s skateboard for what might have actually been the one millionth time that month. Looking back at the offending object with disdain, Debbie continued her mid afternoon routine of mumbling curses as she made her way up the stairs and into the last bedroom down the long hallway to the left. 

“I swear to God, these kids are gonna drive me back to fucking solitary by next week.” She huffed, kicking off her heeled boots and falling onto her back next to her partner on their bed. 

It was no surprise to anyone on the team when the morning after the Toussaint Heist found Debbie and Lou both emerging from the far bedroom, half dressed and hair tousled. Most of them, save sweet spacey Rose, had already pieced together their casual romantic history. The only part that left some girls shell shocked was the fact that they still managed to maintain their previous levels of sexually tense flirting over making breakfast. All the girls agreed when Amita said the only reason she was still putting up with this was because Lou made the best omelettes any of them had ever tasted. 

“You can swear all you want jailbird, I don’t think she’s listening.” A mess of blonde hair rose from underneath a mess of blankets to reveal the face of the raspy low voice that seemed to have an almost immediate calming effect on Debbie. “And good morning to you too.” Lou smirked, moving to sit up and stretch out her limbs, sore from her taxing 12 hour cat nap. 

Debbie rolled her eyes, but still shifted on the bed so her legs curled on top of her girlfriend’s, and turned on her side to look at her well rested face as Lou, fully stretched, settled against the pillows next to her. Debbie had always been an early riser. She was quiet about it, but she had always had trouble sleeping, both falling asleep and staying asleep. And, honestly, she was a bit of a Type A personality, in case anyone hadn’t noticed. Once her eyes popped open between 5 and 6 in the morning, she felt much better getting up and doing things than lazing around or trying to fall back asleep. Lou knew this, and she loved her anyway. She did her best to help Debbie relax throughout the evening, to be ready when bedtime rolled around, and she never complained if Debbie accidentally woke her up falling over a pile of clothes coming out of their ensuite bathroom after her morning shower (rightfully so, as said pile of clothes was suspiciously all leather pants and vests). For her part, Debbie did all she could to make sure nobody in the house woke Lou up before 1 PM. She knew her girl loved her sleep, just as she always had. Lou was a bit more of a carefree spirit. She might have it somewhat together, but she was happy with where she was now. Now that she had somewhere in the ballpark of 38 million dollars, she was more than happy to sleep in and live her life peacefully. 

Debbie told Lou about her morning, which included a trip to SoHo with Tammy and Nine Ball, where she had met up with a couple of Danny’s old friends, and instead of planning a heist with them, bought some expensive shoes from some supposedly renown place that Lou had never heard of before. 

“I think that’s what they call an unhealthy coping mechanism, Deb.” Lou laughed as she looked at the brunette’s sheepish expression. “I’m sure they look fabulous on you though Baby.” She acquiesced, stealing a kiss from her pouting bedmate that was quickly broken up by a low grumble from Debbie’s stomach. 

“Hmm, hungry are we?” Lou teased, moving downwards to press a light kiss to Debbie’s growling stomach before moving to pull her off the bed. “Come on,” the blonde laughed slightly after hearing a low whine from her girlfriend, “I’ll make us something greasy. Prison’s made you too skinny.” She teased, opening their bedroom door and leading Debbie downstairs past the wide foyer, surprisingly empty, and into the kitchen. 

“You spoiled me too much. Prison food isn’t great, but it’s garbage fire to your lasagna, Baby.” Debbie smirked, leaning against the counter looking all too nonchalant and effortlessly sexy for Lou to ignore. 

“So that’s all you missed about me? My cooking?” Lou teased, walking towards her girl, stopping about half a foot in front of her. 

“Aw, don’t look too upset Babe, that’s not all I missed.” Debbie smiled, bright teeth showing as she leaned forward ever so slightly, not yet moving her hands from either side of her on the counter. 

“Hmm?” Lou signaled, placing her hands over Debbie’s, moving her body forward until they were standing just barely against each other, moving to whisper into Debbie’s ear until they were interrupted by the sound of skateboard wheels whirring through the kitchen. 

“Gross! Mom and Dad are being nasty on the counter again!” Constance yelled to Amita and Nine Ball behind her, shielding her eyes, unfortunately, as she crashed into one of the stools against the kitchen island, sending a flurry of mixing bowls and pots crashing down around her. 

“Constance! How many times have we told you no skateboarding in the house! You could have broken something!” Debbie called out after her, running a hand through her hair in frustration as the younger woman picked up her board and ran away, bounding up the stairs, Amita and Nine Ball also fleeing Debbie’s wrath in the other direction.  
“Sorry Mom!” Constance yelled down, before slamming her door shut and turning her music on loud enough to be heard in the Bronx. 

“These fucking kids.” Debbie sighed, leaning back against the counter once again, begrudgingly joining in on a smile as Lou laughed while she began getting the ingredients together for her lasagna.


End file.
